LarryBoy and the Parody Gang
A new VeggieTales episode and the seventh installment in the LarryBoy series. LarryBoy stumbles upon a gang of villains who make cheesy references to pop culture. A lesson in not stealing. Plot The show opens on the countertop where Bob and LarryBoy receive a question from a girl named Hazel. Hazel says she recently heard reports of somebody in her school stealing things. LarryBoy says that's terrible and he should go stop them. Bob controls LarryBoy, they already had a lesson about self-control. Hazel giggles at this. LarryBoy gets a hold of himself and says he has a story for Hazel. One day in Bumblyburg, LarryBoy is remembering some of his endeavors, not including the telethon, which is not even part of the LarryBoy series. He remembers the Fib, the Bad Apple, and Rough Randy. All of a sudden, Alfred alerts LarryBoy there's a group of evil pineapples going around town singing a song about "trolling." LarryBoy thinks that's serious, so he goes to town square. The pineapples are imitating the Harlem Shake as they chirp like Perry the Platypus. LarryBoy tells them to stop. Then one pineapple asks him why. He says they're stealing people's work. The pineapples don't care and start doing Gangnam Style while singing the Sesame Street theme song. LarryBoy calls Alfred via his Bluetooth and tells them the pineapples are stealing work, which is copyright infringement, which is another situation. Alfred suggests giving the pineapples a lesson about copyright infringement. LarryBoy gathers the pineapples as they're yelling like the Hoopla fish. Then, they volunteer as tribute. After the copyright lesson, the pineapples say "reach for the sky." LarryBoy thinks this will be harder than he thinks. He realizes that maybe a Jesus related lesson will help. LarryBoy tells the pineapples that God doesn't want us to steal. One of the ten commandments states that you shall not steal. So therefore the Lord doesn't want us stealing anything, whether it be some candy or copyrighted work. The pineapples change their ways and become completely diverse in what they do and they also became Christians. Bob wished Thingamabob could've been in the story. LarryBoy says next time. Bob says it's time to talk about what they learned today. Then, they get a verse. Then, Bob tells Hazel that telling people to quit stealing isn't going to be an easy thing to do, so she needs to have the courage to do what's right. LarryBoy says they already learned about that. Bob says yes and God made you special. Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Harlem Shake *Gangnam Style (instrumental) *Sesame Street Theme Song *Lunch Savior (Silly Songs with LarryBoy) *What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse "Let the thief no longer steal, but rather let him labor, doing honest work with his own hands, so that he may have something to share with anyone in need." -Ephesians 4:28 Cast *Larry (LarryBoy) *Bob *Alfred *The pineapples *Jerry (Lunch Savior) *QWERTY *Hazel Trivia *LarryBoy mentions they already did a lesson in self-control, which was in "Gravity Rises" *LarryBoy remembers "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space", "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple", and "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return!" *Second time Silly Songs with LarryBoy is used, the first was in "The League of Incredible Vegetables". The song Lunch Savior is also based on Supper Hero *LarryBoy also mentions doing a lesson on courage which was in "Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen" *LarryBoy also thinks about the telethon in "LarryBoy's Super Duper Telethon!" *The pineapples refer to a lot of things **PSY's Gangnam Style **Baauer's Harlem Shake **"Reach for the sky" from Toy Story **The Sesame Street theme song **Perry's chirp from Phineas and Ferb **''The Hunger Games'' trilogy **Hoopla from SpongeBob Squarepants **''The Trololol Song'' Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:LarryBoy Category:Phineasnferb